Death Comes Softly
by AK1028
Summary: Remember when Uka-Uka said in 'Crash: Mind Over Mutant' to Cortex after that mutant attacked him that Cortex's life was forthwith? Well, this story dives into that possibly, where everyone knows the secret of the islanders - except the masks themselves. Follows the game timeline, with any additions of my own. Slight AU. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Death Comes Softly**

_Summary: This alternate universe story takes place after Crash Mind Over Mutant and everyone still has their designs from Crash Twin Sanity, except for Nina (since I actually liked her re-design). Anyways, remember when Uka-Uka said to Cortex after the mutant attacked him that Cortex's life was forth withed? Well, this is the story that tells all..._

* * *

><p>Cortex ran through the lair as fast as his feet could take him. Uka-Uka, the mask of evil, chased after him. Another evil plan had failed by Cortex (and N. Brio)'s hands and this time, Cortex did something that was unlike him. He had a brainwashed mutant attack Uka-Uka so that he could get the mojo from him. The evil scientist knew that he shouldn't have done that but he had very little choice. It had been like this for the past five days. Uka-Uka wanted to kill Cortex but he had been dodging everything that the evil mask had thrown at him.<p>

Uka-Uka demanded, "Get back here, Cortex. Take your punishment now. It won't hurt, much."

Cortex whispered, "I rather be a hammer than a nail... And I've been a nail for the past five days now!"

As Cortex kept running, he took out a small transporter and without Uka-Uka seeing him, he transported himself to the docks. He boarded the boat, seeing Old Phillip.

Old Phillip stammered, "C-Cortex! T-take my boat, do whatever you want to me, just d-don't hurt Crash."

Cortex replied, sadly, "I never wanted to..."

Old Phillip looked at him and saw the genuine sadness in his eyes. The boater had lived around these islands since about six years ago and knew the Twin Sanity incident pretty well. Old Phillip put the boat into drive and headed off. It was going to be a rather interesting day.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Crash Bandicoot'<em>-

_Cortex was sitting on the tower ledge of his castle, letting the wind slightly go through his non existent hair. It was on nights like this he really missed home of London, England. He missed his older sisters: Jasmine and Nacey. Jasmine was the oldest Cortex sibling, technically. There was a fourth Cortex sibling named Edgar but he died when he was four years old during a fire. Cortex sighed, it had been a long time since he had been home, ever since he granted the Academy of Evil._

_"Cortex," a voice asked._

_The evil scientist turned and saw Crash standing there. The south Australian Bandicoot had just been created 48 hours ago and already he was very talkative and very open to Cortex._

_"Hey Crash," Cortex answered, sounding a bit sad._

_"Are you okay," the south Australian Bandicoot questioned, sitting with him._

_"Sorta," Cortex replied, truthfully._

_"What's the matter," Crash asked._

_"Just homesick, thinking of my family back home," Cortex answered._

_"Oh," was Crash's only response._

_"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've been home," Cortex stated._

_"Isn't this your home too," Crash asked._

_"I guess so," Cortex answered._

_"Then you are home and with family," Crash stated, smiling._

_"I am," Cortex responded, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yeah, I'm family," Crash replied, still smiling._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>On N. Sanity Isle, in the deepest parts of the jungle was N. Gin Rocket's hideout. The rocket scientist heard the door to his house open. Thinking it was Aku-Aku, who had threatened him to leave, he sighed.<p>

N. Gin started to say, "Look, I'm planning to leave first thing in the morning..."

"You wouldn't leave me behind, would you," a familiar voice asked.

N. Gin snapped around and saw his former employer, Cortex, standing there. The evil scientist looked terrible. His hair was really greasy, his goatee looked like it hadn't been trimmed in days, there were bags under eyes, he was under weight, and he was in rags.

The rocket scientist gasped as he ran over to him and blurted out, "Cortex?! Your still alive?!"

"Not for long, Nicholas," Cortex answered, "I'm so sorry my old friend for treating you the way I did..."

After he had said that, the evil scientist collapsed. The rocket scientist caught his friend and dragged him to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Everyone knew Cortex's secret that he was best friends with Crash, it was quite oblivious throughout the years. Cortex was always soft towards Crash, whenever the magical masks weren't around. Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka were the only two that didn't know the secret. Everyone worked hard to keep the secret, mainly because they feared for their lives. Magical masks that lived for more than a thousand years were not to play around with. Though the Twin Sanity incident almost dragged out the secret, Cortex near death experience quickly made it look like the two were indeed foes.<p>

No one knew how much longer they were going to keep the secret. Even the famous Pichu brothers (John and Pete) that were involved during the Crash Twin Sanity incident were sworn to secrecy. Course no one knew if John and Pete would return to the island, though that was looking like more of an impossibility. Things were not looking good for any of the islanders, as they were called. Sometimes it was easier to drive around the tracks together when it came to saving the world or a motorworld than to fight with friends.

* * *

><p>Speaking of motorworlds, Von Clutch looked out to his motorworld, thinking of his favorite heroes. It had been a good while since he had seen them and he - like everyone else - was struggling to hide the secret. Pasadena O'Possum, Von Clutch's employee (and it seemed like the only employee) was the same way. She had been here in this motorworld for a long time and she couldn't believe that she had a chance to N. Sanity Isle heroes. She looked at Von Clutch.<p>

She asked in her southern accent, "Do you think that they came out with the secret yet?"

Von Clutch answered, "Doubtful. Otherwise, I think that the magical masks would've been here by now accusing us of treason."

Pasadena stated, "That's true."

He replied, "I'm surprised that they were able to keep this secret for so long. But I fear that it won't be much longer before they find out the whole truth."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: And that's where we end our first chapter! I think we're moving along swimmingly and this story would make my 119th. Now, you are probably wondering what my 120th story will be. Well, I'm not telling! Not yet! Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Cortex's eyes slowly opened as he groaned, gaining his vision back. He saw that he was laying in a cot, with a few little mutants in the room. The mutants saw him wake and one of them ran out the room. As the evil scientist sat up, the other mutant gently pushed him down. Before Cortex could protest, N. Gin came into the room.

He commented, "They told me that you were awake. How are you, master?"

Cortex stated, trying to sit up, "I'm not your master. Not after the way I messed up and the way I treated you."

N. Gin replied, shooing the mutants, "The pressure was getting too high for you. Anyone can understand that."

Cortex snickered as he responded, "Yeah, well, you know my secret."

"Everyone does," the rocket scientist pointed out.

"Except the magical masks," the evil scientist corrected.

"That is true," N. Gin replied, as the two had a chuckle.

"So are you really going home," Cortex questioned.

N. Gin nodded as he answered, "Yes, hopefully some time this week. It's time that Russia knew that Nicholas Rocket was a big fat failure."

Cortex got up from the bed and stated, "The same with London, England. Believe me, a few friends of mine back there are going to have a field day."

N. Gin questioned, as Cortex headed towards the bathroom, "Do your sisters still live there?"

Cortex got on the water in shower as he answered, "Nance still does. Jasmine left for America years ago to live in Chicago, Illinois. Funny how she settled down in John and Pete's hometown."

N. Gin asked, tossing Cortex a towel, "She's married?"

Cortex caught the towel and answered, "Divorced now with one daughter, Darla."

N. Gin smiled a bit as he stated, "Like Nacey."

Cortex replied, "Sorta. It's complicated."

"I'll let you get washed up," N. Gin responded, heading out.

"Thanks Nicholas," Cortex replied, as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>About hour and half later, the evil scientist came out of the bathroom. He had trimmed up his goatee, his hair was wet but looked better than what it did when it was greasy, and the bags under his eyes were gone. The outfit he was wearing was a white hoodie with a red <em>"N"<em> sown in the right hand corner, black jeans, red gloves, and black boots. The only thing that was a problem was that Cortex was underweight. He sighed, that was expected from not eating for five whole days or more. N. Gin saw Cortex and smiled softly.

N. Gin stated, "You look a lot better, master."

Cortex replied, "Not your master anymore, Nicholas. We'll be going home soon so it is best to go back to our old lives."

N. Gin asked, "What about Nina? Are you going to take her home to England with you?"

Cortex sighed and answered, "She went back to the Academy of Evil after the NV incident. She said that she wanted nothing to do with me anymore and that she was going to pursue her dreams. I'm not going to stop her. It'll break Nance's heart but at least she's away from her father here."

N. Gin stated, "That is a good point..."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Cortex quickly hid, fearing it was Uka-Uka or Aku-Aku. N. Gin opened the door and standing there was N. Brio.

N. Brio greeted, "Hello Nicholas."

N. Gin greeted, coldly, "Nathan."

"Have see Neo," N. Brio asked, cutting to the chase.

"No, I've been trying to figure out a way to go back to Moscow," N. Gin answered, a bit truthfully.

"Oh, I see," N. Brio stated.

"Weren't you threatened by Aku-Aku too to leave," N. Gin asked, even though he didn't want to.

"I was but I'm not going back to Berlin, Germany," N. Brio answered, "Besides, word on the street is that I'll be returning into my position of power, where I belong."

N. Gin rolled his eyes as he stated, "Well, do me a favor. Don't email me, I rather not hear anything from a complete crazy mad man like you."

With that, N. Gin slammed the door as Cortex came out of hiding.

Cortex complimented, "That was a damn brilliant performance."

N. Gin smiled as he replied, "Thank you, master...Neo."

Cortex smiled now and responded, "It'll be good to be called that after so long."

N. Gin confessed, "And I, Nicholas."

Without warning, Cortex captured his best friend into a hug. N. Gin was surprised but returned it eventually. The rocket scientist was surprised on how thin Cortex was but he didn't eat for five days.

"I'm gonna see if I can get some food," he said finally.

"Someone will recognize you," N. Gin pointed out.

"Better than Uka-Uka recognizing me," Cortex countered, heading out of the door.

"I guess," N. Gin said, as the door closed.

* * *

><p>As Cortex was walking around the island, he was going down memory lane of the times he had on the island. He smiled, this place held so many memories for him. But then again, so did London. <em>'It'll be good to go home and redeem myself,'<em> Cortex thought, _'Face Nance first. She needs an explanation. Mom will be second, if she's still around. Haven't seen her since the Evil Twins incident.'_

A voice broke him out of his thoughts, "What are you doing here?!"

Cortex turned and saw Coco Bandicoot standing there, looking surprised.

"Coco," Cortex breathed, grabbing his plasma blaster and pointing at her.

Coco got into a fighting pose and stated, "I'm going to kick you from here back to the hole you came from!"

However, when Cortex noticed that Aku-Aku wasn't with her, he lowered his plasma blaster slightly.

He asked, "Where's Aku-Aku?"

"Not with me," Coco answered, "Where's Uka-Uka?"

Cortex stated, "He's been trying to kill me but I avoided him - for now."

Coco got out of her fighting pose as she asked, "Is that why you haven't _'attacked'_ in five days?"

"Been running for my life, quite literally," he answered, putting away his plasma blaster.

Coco stated, "That's why you are so thinner!"

Cortex replied, "Yeah, haven't eaten in five days."

Coco responded, "You're welcome to come to dinner."

"Rather not risk it. Besides, I'm staying with Nicholas, er, N. Gin," Cortex told her.

"Oh," was Coco's only response.

"Listen, I want to see your brother, is that possible," Cortex asked.

Coco answered, "At the moment, no. It's not safe. But I can get him to come out here tonight."

Cortex stated, "Good cause there's something I have to tell him."

With that, the evil scientist went around the youngest Bandicoot sibling and went straight for a Wumpa Fruit tree.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that ends our second chapter! Hope this getting good for you guys cause it sure is for me! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

After running into Cortex, Coco headed back home, wondering what the evil scientist had to say to her older brother. She knew that Cortex would never hurt her brother but she knew that Uka-Uka would. _'Maybe I should go with him in case Uka-Uka does show his ugly face,'_ Coco thought. When she got home, she saw that Aku-Aku was with Crash and Crunch. She knew that delivering the message would be a little tricky but she knew that she would think of something. Crash saw his little sister and went over to her.

Crash asked, "Hey, Coco, are you okay?"

Coco looked up and answered, lying, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Aku-Aku stated, "Good cause there is a rumor floating around that my brother is at it again."

Crunch groaned, "You got to be kidding..."

Aku-Aku replied, "I'm not."

Crash responded, "Well, whatever happens, we'll handle. Right guys?"

Crunch and Coco nodded and said, in unison, "Right!"

* * *

><p>Later on that afternoon, during training, Coco was able to train with Crash alone.<p>

Coco stated, "Crash, there's something you should know."

Crash questioned, "What is it, sis?"

Coco answered, "Cortex is on the island and he wants to talk to you tonight."

Crash whispered, "Is he alone?"

"Very," Coco replied, whispering.

"I'll be there," Crash responded, pinning down his sister to end the training.

Coco questioned, "But what if Aku-Aku follows?"

Crash explained, "I'll have to take the chance. If Cortex is here alone, then he's not much of a threat."

Coco replied, "Just be careful, bro."

Crash responded, "He hasn't hurt me yet."

With that, Crash let Coco up as he walked back to the house.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Crash Twin Sanity: One and a Half<em>'-

_Crash finally arrived at the bay with John and Pete, who had trailed behind. Crash saw them out of the corner of his eye as he turns to them._

_The south Australian bandicoot questioned, "You two followed me?"_

_John answered, rolling his eyes, "Well, duh."_

_Pete added, pointing to Cortex, "That's not Coco!"_

_Before Crash could say anything, "Coco" started to laugh evil like. "She" reaches for her "hair"._

_They heard Cortex say, "Your friends are very smart, Crash." With that, he takes off the Coco costume and revealed that he was indeed Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex. He added, sing song like, "I'm back!"_

_Crash stated, a bit surprised, "Dr. Neo Cortex, my arch foe."_

_Cortex responded, "The one and only. Let us battle!"_

_Crash asked, "To what?"_

_John answered, jokingly, "Of course to his tutorial."_

_Pete added, "Well, that is essential."_

_Cortex started off, "Surprised to see me, Crash? Like the fleas in your fur, I keep coming back."_

_John stated, disgusted, "Too much info."_

_Pete added, also disgusted, "Don't want to know."_

_Crash told the evil scientist, "I don't have fleas."_

_Cortex rolled his eyes as he added, dramatizing, "Three years I spent alone in the frozen Antarctic waste. And I've missed you."_

_Crash was the one to roll his eyes this time and commented, "Yeah right."_

_John added, "He'll believe that."_

_Pete told him, "Yeah, when pigs fly."_

_Cortex looks annoyed but continued, "And so, I've planned a little gathering. Like a birthday party only...the exact opposite." John and Pete gasped as Crash just rolls his eyes again. Cortex finished, "And look, all of your friends are here." He gestures over to the side. Crash saw all of the villains and Crunch, holding a cake on the side. Cortex told Crash, "You are so very popular. Let's start handing out the presents."_

_John saw Crunch holding the cake and stated, "Actually, I rather have cake."_

_Pete agreed, "Me too!"_

_"I'm with you two," said Crash as he waved to Crunch, "Hey Crunch. Three slices of cake, please."_

_Crunch warns, "Stop it, Crash! Cortex isn't fooling around like you are right now."_

_Crash rolled his eyes. Crunch didn't know Cortex as well as he did._

_Crash stated, "Oh, take a chill pill. What's he going to do that I can't handle?"_

_Crunch told him, "You're over confident! Look out!"_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>What Crunch knew (but had to pretend) that Crash had every reason to be over confident. Cortex had never really hurt anyone, not even Crunch. What Crunch didn't tell Aku-Aku was that the evil scientist was very gentle towards him. Crunch remembered that he questioned Cortex for his kindness and the response from him.<p>

"Just don't tell the masks the truth," Cortex told Crunch back then.

Crunch sighed, struggling with the truth. He knew that a lot of things could've been resolved by telling the truth. Uka-Uka would get less powerful, Aku-Aku would get more powerful, and things would get more peaceful...wouldn't it? As he looked up at the magical mask, he had to wonder if what he thought was true. Crash came in.

Aku-Aku asked, "How was the training session?"

Crash answered, "Fine but Coco reported seeing Cortex around."

Aku-Aku stated, "Around our island? That will be the last mistake he'll ever make."

Crash replied, "I agree but allow me to deal with this. He wanted to see me alone and I'm willing to give him that chance."

Aku-Aku responded, "Fine, just be careful."

_'Cortex is here? Is he alone or with Uka-Uka? I just hope Crash doesn't get into too much trouble tonight,'_ Crunch thought.

* * *

><p>Back at N. Gin's house, the rocket scientist was reading the paper. Cortex entered as he house.<p>

N. Gin asked, "How did it go?"

Cortex answered, "Got something to eat but ran into Coco."

"Was she alone," the rocket scientist questioned, a bit worried.

"Yes and hopefully Crash will be alone tonight too," the evil scientist answered, knowing that he was going to regret this meeting sooner or later.

N. Gin stated, though it was more of a question, "You managed to get a meeting with him alone?"

Cortex replied, "Yes, actually. I just hope it stays that way."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well guys, that's where we end it for now! Let me know what you guys think! Please read and review! And always think of the box!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, Crash was walking along towards the beach. He was thinking over in his head of what Cortex wanted. The whole meeting just came out of the blue, quite literally. Course keeping Aku-Aku out of it wouldn't be easy, the south Australian bandicoot had that feeling that the magical mask was right behind him. He certainly was during _'the last showdown'_ while the first fight between Crash and Cortex.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'The First Game Story'<em>-

_Crash had just arrived to the castle and most of the army was gone. Render had ducked out as Nacey's Gallade, the Blade Pokémon and a Psychic/Fighting type, managed to free the imprisoned family. Gallade grabbed the crib that had Nina in it as Nacey grabbed Cortex. She brought out the rest of her team: Absol - the Disaster Pokémon and a Dark type, Jirachi - the Wish Pokémon and a Steel/Psychic type, Empoleon - the Emperor Pokémon and Water/Steel type, Skitty - the Kitten Pokémon and a Normal type, and Flygon - the Mystic Pokémon and a Ground/Dragon type._

_ The six Pokémon assisted the two siblings to the airship since Cortex had been shot by Pinstripe the night Crash was thrown out the window. After getting to the airship, Nacey was about to get Cortex aboard when she heard a voice._

_"Crash, over here!"_

_Nacey turned and saw Aku-Aku._

_She breathed, "Oh no."_

_Cortex grunted in pain and asked, "Nance, what is it?"_

_Nacey took out her five poke balls and said, "Everyone except Empoleon, return!" With that, she recalls all of her Pokémon except for Empoleon and added, "I might need you later."_

_The Water/Steel Pokémon nodded as Crash and Aku-Aku came over._

_The south Australian bandicoot stated, "Hold it right there. Where do you think you are going?"_

_Nacey replied, her strong British accent showing, "I was hoping home."_

_Aku-Aku asked Crash, "Is she one of the creations?"_

_Crash shook his head and answered, "No. I've never seen her before."_

_Aku-Aku asked Nacey, "Then, who are you?"_

_Nacey answered, getting frustrated, "I don't have time for games!" She turned to her Emperor Pokémon and commanded, "Empoleon, Ice Beam!"_

_The Water/Steel type opened its mouth, fired the chilly beam, and froze Aku-Aku._

_Crash breathed, worried, "Aku-Aku!"_

_Nacey warned, "You're next if you don't let me leave."_

_Crash replied, "How can I not say no? Oh, like this."_

_With that, Crash kicks her - which makes her stumble a little. Nacey recovered, getting frustrated._

_Nacey stated, "Not bad. But, be ready to be iced. Empoleon, Drill Peck!"_

_The Emperor Pokémon jumped up as its beak started to glow white and went straight at Crash. Crash quickly dodged it but barely._

_He commented, "Not bad for an Empoleon."_

_Cortex grunted in pain, grabbing their attention, "Nance!"_

_Nacey breathed, worried, "Neo!"_

_Crash perked up and asked, "Nance? Hold on. Nance as in Nacey Cortex?"_

_Nacey nodded as she answered, "Yeah, that's me. Nance is my nickname."_

_Crash questioned, "Why did Cortex grunt in pain?"_

_Nacey squinted her eyes as she replied, "Hold on. You're Crash!"_

_Crash nodded as Cortex grunted in pain yet again. Nacey recalled Empoleon as the two of them got on the airship and it takes off to the nearest hospital._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Crash finally arrived at the beach and asked, "Cortex? Where are you? Are you alone?"<p>

Cortex came out of the jungle as he answered, "I am alone."

Crash ran over to his best friend and hugged him. Cortex returned it but bit tighter, almost like he was afraid. The south Australian bandicoot pulled away from the evil scientist, worried.

He asked, "What's the matter? Where have you been for the past five days?"

Cortex explained, "It's been horrible. While we - N. Brio and I - were showing the NV to Uka-Uka, I let the brainwashed mutant attack him so I could get the mojo from him."

Crash breathed, "What? Are you serious? What made you do that?"

Cortex answered, "I guess the pressure was too high for me. I had to do something to get the mojo. I knew Uka-Uka wouldn't just give it to me."

Crash stated, "Now your life will be forthwith..."

Cortex replied, "That's why I haven't been around for the past five days. Uka-Uka has been chasing me around the lair trying to kill me."

Crash asked, worried, "What are you going to do? Uka-Uka will find you sooner or later."

Cortex answered, a bit sadly, "I'm going home. It won't be easy facing Nance or any of my family after this but... I can't be the villain anymore. I haven't been the villain at all."

Crash questioned, "What about your empire? Your mutants? Nina?"

Cortex looked even more sad as he explained, "Nina wants nothing to do with me anymore. Can't say I blame her. The mutants have been rebels since day one. As for my empire, I'm sure Uka-Uka has already found a replacement or is close to it."

Crash placed his hand on Cortex's shoulder and stated, "I'm sure that things will be okay."

Cortex replied, "Hope so. Just be careful, my old friend."

Before Crash could say anything, Uka-Uka came over the horizon. Cortex quickly reacted as he pinned Crash down to the sandy beach, aiming his plasma blaster at him. Crash struggled, a bit confused at first but when he saw Uka-Uka, he struggled more.

Uka-Uka stated, "I finally found you. And now you will pay the price."

Cortex replied, "But I have captured Crash."

Crash struggled as he hissed, "Let me go!"

Uka-Uka boomed, "Yes. You captured...YOUR BEST FRIEND."

Both Cortex and Crash paled at this. They had been caught and they gulped, knowing that they were going down. _'We have to make sure if we are going down, we're the only two going down,'_ Crash thought, not knowing that Cortex was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Sorry for not updating right away but I have been busy with college and writer's block isn't any fun. You guys can also now find me on wattpad now. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Uka-Uka lifted Crash and Cortex up off of the ground with his ancient evil power. Both of them struggled but it was no use, Uka-Uka was too strong.

The evil mask stated, "At least there is a constellation prize...for me."

Uka-Uka's evil magic moved the bushes aside as N. Gin, Tiny, Coco, and Crunch were floated towards the evil mask.

Cortex breathed, "Nicholas! Tiny!"

Crash added, "Coco! Crunch!"

Coco hissed, "Let us go!"

Crunch replied, "Yeah, let us out of here!"

N. Gin added, "You won't get away with this!"

Tiny said, "Yeah, Tiny will free us!"

A voice stated, "Not unless you can break Uka-Uka's magic."

Everyone looked and saw Nina, bringing in a cage that contained Pasadena and Von Clutch.

Pasadena hissed, "You ungrateful brat! Let us out of here!"

Von Clutch asked, "Yeah, what did we do?!"

Uka-Uka turned to them as he answered, "According to Nina, all of you hid the secret that Crash and Cortex were best friends since the start."

Cortex picked up at this and asked Nina, "You ratted me out?!"

Nina smiled evilly as she answered, "Sorry uncle. But I want the power of your empire and I couldn't get it with you still here. So, I told Uka-Uka here your little secret. In exchange for my life, I had to capture Pasadena and Von Clutch. I didn't want to end up like you guys when Uka-Uka kills you all."

"It's not going to happen!"

Everyone perked up at that voice as Aku-Aku arrived.

Uka-Uka smirked as he stated, "I thought you never come, brother."

Aku-Aku demanded, "Let them go, brother."

Uka-Uka replied, "Not happening. Nina, deal with him while I take these 'heroes'."

Nina responded, "Yes sir!"

Uka-Uka disappeared as Aku-Aku looked pissed off.

Aku-Aku commented, "I can't believe that you betrayed your uncle like that."

Nina stated, "Sorry, feathers. But I have my own plans."

With that, Aku-Aku and Nina clashed and started to battle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Uka-Uka appeared into the Psychroton Room. His powers placed down his captives and looked at them, mechanically.<p>

He stated, "Before I begin your executions, I want you to meet the rest of the captives."

Crash questioned, "The rest of the captives?"

Uka-Uka's bones glowed of a red light and brought forth - not only John and Pete - but Nacey as well.

John asked, "Um, why are we in the Psychroton Room?"

Pete questioned, "And does Uka-Uka look hot under the collar?"

Nacey looked at her brother and asked, "Neo, what is going on?"

Cortex hissed, "Hey, why did you capture my sister?! What does she have to do with this?!"

Uka-Uka explained, "She knew the truth too as did these Pichu brothers. So, I have captured them as well. As for the rest of the people that know your secret, well, they have agreed to work for me - under Nina's rule."

Coco stated, "You won't get away with this!"

Uka-Uka replied, "Quite the opposite. I will get away with this whole thing."

Just then, the doors opened as Nina came in - looking rather beaten up. She threw something into the room...and that something was Aku-Aku.

Crunch breathed, "No way..."

N. Gin asked, "She beat Aku-Aku?"

Nina answered, "Not beat, merely stunned."

Uka-Uka stated, "That's good enough for me. He, too, shall be on the chopping block."

Tiny hissed, "Tiny can't believe you betrayed us, Nina!"

Nacey picked up on this as she asked, "Nina? As in Nina Cortex...?"

Nina answered, "Well, duh. Sorry that you had to be in on this, Mom."

Nacey was stunned as she questioned, "You know who I am?"

Nina explained, "Not at first but I heard uncle saying that you were his sister so I took a stab at it."

John hissed, "And what about us, huh?!"

Pete added, "Yeah, we happened to have helped you guys defeat the Evil Twins so that Cortex could take over the islands."

Uka-Uka stated, "Yes but you were both good and knew that Cortex didn't want to take over."

John and Pete both snarled at this.

Nina turned to Uka-Uka and asked, "Sir, what about Emperor Velo the 27th?"

Uka-Uka answered, "I already spoke with him and he agreed to be on our side."

Crash asked, "And what are you going to do with us?"

Uka-Uka answered, "The reason I brought you to the Psychroton Room is clear. I'm sending all of you to the tenth dimension, to be destroyed by Nina in three days."

Nina stated, "It'll be an honor."

Uka-Uka replied, "Then get them out of my sight!"

Nina nodded as she flipped the Psychroton's switch and sent all of the heroes to the tenth dimension.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_John and Pete had recently went home to Chicago. Uka-Uka was hovering over Cortex's shoulder, who was working on something._

_Uka-Uka asked, "What are you working on?"_

_Cortex answered, "A special designed power laser that can destroy dimensions."_

_Uka-Uka questioned, "Why on earth would you want one of those?"_

_Cortex explained, "Simple. To permanently bury my past in the tenth dimension. Victor and Maurtiz should be dead - for sure - in a few months, once this laser is ready."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>In the tenth dimension, Cortex had just finished explaining about the laser.<p>

Crash asked, "And this is the same laser that Nina is going to use in three days?!"

Cortex sighed and nodded sadly.

John stated, "We've got to get out of here!"

Von Clutch asked, "How? We can't race out of here!"

Pasadena stated, "VC is right, we can't race out of here, there's no where to go back."

Coco added, "She's right, there's no porthole or anything."

Nacey replied, "Neo and I could make one with our magic."

Pete questioned, "You have magic?"

N. Gin stated, just as surprised, "Apparently."

Cortex replied, "We can't do it, Nance. It would require too much power that we don't have."

Tiny asked, "So we stuck?"

Crunch answered, "Certainly sounds like it."

Aku-Aku recovered from being stunned and stated, "For now, we must find a way to get out of here before it is too late. My powers can't do that much here either."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they got to work on a plan.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: It's getting intense guys! I'm finally back for the weekend and we're going to be rocking! (I hope!) Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

As Coco and N. Gin were trying to work on how to get out of the tenth dimension, Cortex still couldn't believe that Nina was betraying them like this. It hurt the ex-evil scientist as his older sister went over to him and placed her hand on his left shoulder.

"You okay," Nacey asked.

"Not exactly," Cortex answered, "We're stuck in the tenth dimension cause I was too blind to realize that Nina would betray me."

Nacey stated softly, "You didn't expect it, it isn't your fault."

Cortex softly smiled as he replied, "Thanks for trying but it is my fault we're here. Now no one can stop Uka-Uka and Nina..."

John heard this and blurted out, "Wait, what?!"

Pete added, "Are you serious?!"

Tiny said, "Tiny doesn't like this..."

Crash stated, "Well, it does make sense. We're all stuck here and anyone siding with Nina is in our dimension."

Pasadena added, "And the chances of us finding help here are slim to none."

Crash replied, "Pretty much."

John groaned, "Seriously..."

Pete responded, "Apparently."

Tiny sighed and said, "Tiny DEFIANTLY doesn't like this..."

Crunch questioned, "What I don't get is how Nina even know that you were going to the beach, Cortex?"

Aku-Aku answered, "That is a good question."

Von Clutch stated, "She did not know Cortex was on the island yet that's exactly where Uka-Uka went."

Crunch replied, "Exactly my point."

Aku-Aku responded, "There could be a traitor among us."

Von Clutch offered, "Or Uka-Uka followed Cortex from the start."

Upon hearing that, Cortex turned away, ashamed of himself as Uka-Uka's words echoed in his head. _'I hate to admit this... Uka-Uka was right... I should've taken the punishment when I had the chance,'_ Cortex thought, _'This is worse than death.'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nina tip toed into the Psychroton Room, with a boy right behind her. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing the same school uniform Nina was, and light white skin.<p>

The boy asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Nina answered, with a question of her own, "You got a better one?"

The boy questioned, "But why did you even betray your uncle in the first place if you were always a good guy? I don't understand."

Nina explained, "Gus... I had to betray him to see Uka-Uka was up to."

Gus added, "So Cortex would know what he was going up against when he got back. Smart. So, what IS Uka-Uka up to?"

Nina told him, "Simple. In three days, the earth will be perfectly aligned with the planets, giving Uka-Uka all of the dark power he wants. However, Aku-Aku gets as much power as he does. In ordinary to make sure that his plan to destroy the islands went without a hitch, Aku-Aku needed to be away from the islands."

Gus' eyes widen as he asked, "So that's why he was so anxious to put all of the heroes in the 10th dimension?"

Nina nodded and answered, "Yeah and if we can fix this laser to be a transporter, we can save the heroes and stop Uka-Uka before the planets align."

A voice stated, "Not going to happen."

Nina and Gus spun around and saw someone standing in the shadows.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Crash Twin Sanity: One and Half'<em>-

_Nina, John, and Pete were traveling along the rooftops, trying to get out of the evil school. They stopped to rest on a flat roof. Nina was finally aware of what was going on as she looked at the two Pichu brothers._

_She commented, "That explains why uncle was so freaked."_

_John nodded as he stated, "That's the reason."_

_Pete shook his head and added, "It's been one disaster after the other."_

_Just then, the airship came out from around the corner. Crash and Cortex were trying to reach it as a school bus was tied on the bottom._

_Cortex yelled, "My airship! Without it, we'll be stranded! Tie the mourning ropes, I said."_

_Crash yelled back, "Sorry."_

_Cortex yelled to trio, "Hurry Nina!"_

_Crash also yelled, "Or you'll miss the bus!"_

_After that, Crash and Cortex kept following the airship._

_Nina told John and Pete, "Let's keep moving. At our pace, we won't catch the bus."_

_John said, "Agreed."_

_Pete responded, "Let's do this at warp speed."_

_With that, they continued along the rooftops and got to a rather big building with a narrow ceiling. There were boxes in the pathway along with robots._

_John stated, "Boxes and robots in our way. Also, holes in the ceiling. Only one thing comes to mind."_

_Nina asked, "What's that, John?"_

_Pete answered, "Let me guess. Chase scene, right?"_

_At Pete's words, the airship came up from behind a house with the school bus still attached. John and Pete ran onto Nina's shoulders as she ran towards safety. Cortex and Crash caught up to the airship and grabbed it quickly. Nina went into another building as John and Pete climbed off of her shoulders. Crash and Cortex were there, waiting for them. Just then, ants came in. Pete got on Cortex's right shoulder as John got on Crash's left shoulder. Nina got her grappling hands ready as Cortex got out his plasma blaster._

_Cortex instructed, "They found us! Get to the airship, quickly!"_

_Crash and Nina started to run as John clutched onto the south Australian bandicoot. John opened his right eye slightly as he saw that Cortex and Pete were missing._

_John asked, "Hey, where are they?!"_

_Nina spun around and saw the same thing as John did._

_She yelped, "Crash, uncle and Pete are missing!"_

_Crash was the one to spin around this time and saw the same thing._

_He breathed, "Oh crap, you've got to be kidding me."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I wanna apologize for not updating regularly like I used to but I hope to update every Saturday, due to college craziness. I hope to be back full time once the semester is over. Other than that guys, enjoy your Saturday! I know I will, it is Toonami night! Anyhow, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Nina and Gus were looking straight at N. Brio. The evil chemist was smirking like he had just hit the jackpot. Nina clutched a fist as Gus turned into a monster like ghost. N. Brio rolled his eyes.

The evil chemist asked, "Do you really think you two can beat me?"

The niece of Cortex answered, "I know we can."

The ghost student added, "So bring it."

N. Brio threw a poke ball and he drunk in the antidote that he had. With a flash of light, a Chesnaught appeared.

"Chesnaught," said the Spiny Armor Pokémon.

Nina and Gus looked at each other and nodded as they threw their own poke balls. With two flashes of light, an Altaria and a Dusclops appeared.

"Altaria," said the Humming Pokémon.

"Dusclops," said the Beckon Pokémon.

N. Brio roared as he turned into his green monster form. As Nina and Gus fought him, the Dragon/Flying type Pokémon and the Ghost type Pokémon fought the Grass/Fighting type Pokémon. N. brio used his strength to swat away Nina as her ankle bracelet was thrown off. As Gus used a ghost screech to protect his crush, Nina got to her feet, unaware to what happened to her. Altaria swooped down on Chesnaught, using Aerial Ace. Dusclops used Shadow Punch as Chesnaught was trying to use Spiky Shield. However, the Grass/Fighting type Pokémon couldn't handle two opponents at once. Gus was about to deliver the last blow on N. Brio.

However, the evil chemist knocked down the ghost student and was about to swat him again. That was until he got a kick to the face. He turned and saw a girl around Gus' age standing there. She had yellow skin, long brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a short sleeved pink dress, white caprice, and pink and white slippers.

N. Brio howled, "Who are you?!"

Nina asked, "What do you mean?"

Gus perked up and questioned, "Nina, is that you?"

Nina answered, confused, "Yeah, it's me."

Gus blushed as he breathed, "How...?"

N. Brio howled, "This is the true form of Nina...?"

_'True form,'_ Nina wondered, as she looked her hands and saw that they were - not only were yellow - but they were normal. _'What the hell,'_ she thought, as she remembered something.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Nina had just shown the yet to be heroes of Crash and Coco some sympathy and while Cortex did approve, he knew that Uka-Uka wouldn't. 'I'll have to change Nina,' Cortex thought sadly, 'There's no other way.' That's when he realized something. 'Maybe there is another way,' Cortex thought. As Cortex put his young niece under the sleeping gas, he created a magical ankle bracelet that would change Nina into the perfect bad guy, er, girl. Cortex placed the bracelet around Nina's ankle which transformed her._

_"I'm so sorry, Nina," Cortex stated, "But I need to preserve your life."_

_As Nina was waking up, she saw that her uncle was pulling up her sock, covering her ankle._

_She heard her uncle saying, "And this magical bracelet will do that, Nina Tabitha."_

_'Magical,' Nina wondered, still groggy, 'My uncle believes in magic?'_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p><em>'A man of science...believes in magic,'<em> Nina thought, in awe, _'And can possibly use it?'_

Gus repeated, "True form? Before she became...evil...?"

N. Brio howled, "I don't know what tricks are being played here but you will pay!"

Nina hissed, "I might be human again but you won't align the planets and kill everyone!"

N. Brio raised up his two hands and was about to smack them down but Nina quickly dodged, her heart pounding in her ears. She didn't know what to do but she was going to try her hardest to save the day. N. Brio kept following her, with the same attacks as Nina saw the edge of the room that lead down to the snow and ice below. She quickly avoided another punch from the evil chemist as he fell down the edge. Chesnaught saw this and followed its master. Altaria hummed happily as it flew over to its master, a bit worried and confused. Nina petted the Humming Pokémon. Dusclops went over to its master and poked the blushing boy.

The ghost student stopped blushing as he recalled Dusclops. Nina recalled Altaria as Gus went over to her, trying not to blush at her beauty.

Gus asked, "So now what?"

Nina answered, "We have to relay a message to the tenth dimension."

Gus questioned, "How?"

Nina explained, "The only way...we go there..."

Gus asked, "But how would we get back?"

Nina answered, "We take the lair with us."

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Crash Twin Sanity: One and Half'<em>-

_Cortex and Nina were by the computer as Crash was by the Psychroton. John and Pete were playing while they waited._

_Cortex shook his head and told them, "It's no use. It won't reboot."_

_Crash asked, "So, what do we do?"_

_John answered, "Search me."_

_Nina offered, "Let me try." Nina went over to the computer, hit it, and just like that, it rebooted. Nina added, "I'm good."_

_Pete rolled his eyes and stated, "Show off."_

_Cortex types on the computer. The Psychroton starts up._

_Cortex commanded, "Come now, as we explore our new dimension!"_

_Crash responded, "All right!"_

_Nina added, "Let's do this!"_

_John and Pete said, in unison, "They're going down."_

_At those words, the lair disappeared and went into the tenth dimension._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Gus and Nina flipped the switch as they went to the tenth dimension, determined to stop Uka-Uka.<p>

* * *

><p>Cortex was sitting on a hill, all alone as Pete walked up to him.<p>

Pete asked, "Not holding up all too good, are you?"

Cortex sighed as he answered, "Be honest with me, Pete... Should've I taken the punishment from Uka-Uka while I had a chance?"

Before Pete could answer, the lab appeared in the tenth dimension as Gus and Nina came out.

Gus breathed, "The tenth dimension..."

Nina pulled her long brown hair into a high ponytail and saw her uncle.

She smiled and said, "Uncle!"

Cortex looked at her and whispered, "Nina...?"

Pete blurted out, surprised, "Nina?!"

Gus stated, "I don't think they are happy to see you..."

Nina asked, slightly joking, "What makes you think that?"

That's when the two of them saw that Cortex had brought out a Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon, a Dragon/Flying type...his most powerful Pokémon.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Things are getting intense! Can Nina get Cortex to listen? Can they save the islands? Stay tuned to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Gus blurted out, "Your uncle has a freaking Salamence and we don't have any Fairy types?!"

Nina replied, "Afraid so."

Cortex hissed, "You are going down for betraying us all, my dear niece!"

Pete added, "Yeah, Salamence is gonna tear you apart!"

Salamence roared in agreement, ready for battle.

Nina responded, "If that's the way you want it, fine!"

As she got a poke ball out, Gus yelled, "Nina, you can't be serious! Salamence is too powerful!"

Cortex yelled, "It's either battle Salamence or not battle at all."

Pete asked, "So what's it going to be?"

Nina answered, "Of course I'm gonna battle! With the one Pokémon on my team that can beat a Salamence."

She threw her poke ball and out popped a Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon.

"Dew gong gong," said the Water/Ice type.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pasadena and Von Clutch were walking around the tenth dimension, trying to get used to their <em>"new home"<em>. Von Clutch was really quiet, until Pasadena spoke up.

Pasadena asked, "You okay, V.C.?"

Von Clutch answered, "I guess so but I'm not really okay, Pasadena. We're stuck in the tenth dimension with no way home and with a laser going to destroy us all soon!"

Pasadena started to say, "I know but I'm sure..."

Von Clutch looked up and asked, "Hey, is that a Salamence?"

Pasadena was the one to look up now as she answered, "Yeah...what's a Salamence doing in the tenth dimension?"

Von Clutch stated, "I don't know but I think we ought to check it out."

Pasadena nodded in agreement as they headed over to where they saw Salamence.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_After kidnapping Coco and stealing mojo from the temple, Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex was back at his castle, playing the piano. Tiny and N. Gin were with him, listening to him play. _

_Uka-Uka floated in and stated, yelling a bit, "That was ridiculous and applauding. You failed to destroy Crash Bandicoot."_

_ Cortex stopped playing the piano and turned to Uka-Uka as he defended, "I don't see what the big deal is. We got away with the mojo and Crash's sister." _

_While he was saying this, N. Gin gave Cortex a cup of tea. _

_Uka-Uka corrected, "I got away with the mojo. And the big deal is that Crash Bandicoot is still alive. Cortex, I'm going to replace you." _

_Upon hearing this, Cortex's eyes widen as he spit his tea in N. Gin's face. _

_N. Gin screamed, covering his rocket eye, "Thank you, master!" _

_N. Gin wiped himself off as Cortex told Uka-Uka, "You can't replace me! My name is on the stationery!" _

_With that, Cortex pulled out a piece of paper to show Uka-Uka, which he did. _

_N. Gin laughed a bit and said, "Yeah, that's right tough guy! If you want to buy a new stationery, you respect the master!" _

_Tiny added with his arms folded across his chest, "It's a really nice stationery too." _

_N. Gin gasped and stated, "Oh, I know! Glossy!" _

_Uka-Uka stated to Cortex, "Cortex, you've never been more wrong." _

_Thinking that Uka-Uka was complimenting him, Cortex bowed. _

_"Uh, thank you," he said. That's when he realized and asked, "What?! What do you mean?" _

_As he asked that, he threw the cup of tea into N. Gin's face. _

_N. Gin laughed a bit and said, "Thank you again, master…hotter than the first!" _

_With that, N. Gin gave two thumbs up to Cortex. _

_Uka-Uka announced, "Allow me to introduce to you, your replacement: Nina Cortex!" _

_With that, Nina entered the room with her mutants. Cortex was so shocked by this so much that he spit into N. Gin's face again. _

_N. Gin complained, "Oh come on! He didn't even have a cup!" _

_Nina told her mutants, "Take out the trash, girls!" _

_The mutants did as they were told. In an instant, Cortex was tied up and hanging upside down. _

_Nina commented, "Sorry Uncle. But it's time for some young blood to lead us to victory." She then grabbed the bounded Coco and dragged her over. She added, "And now that we have Coco, we can make her build the robot." _

_Coco snarled, furious, "You won't get away with this! Crash will come and kick your butt." _

_Nina replied, confident, "Oh, I hope Crash tries, I really do. After all, I need a new fur coat." Nina laughed at this, snorting a bit. After she was done; she ordered, "Get to work on the Doominator, make more mutants soldiers! I want N. Sanity Isle smashed flat!" _

_Coco retaliated, the best she could; "Your hair is dumb!" _

_Nina rolled her eyes and stated, "Oh shut her up!" _

_With that, a red helmet went onto Coco's head, making her a mindless genius that obeyed every command that Nina or Uka-Uka gave her._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Cortex was still furious about that as he commanded Salamence, "Dragon Pulse!"<p>

Salamence opened its mouth and fired the blue sphere straight at Dewgong. Nina was ready for that.

She commanded, "Dewgong, Water Pulse!"

Dewgong was the one to open its mouth now as it fired the pulse of water straight at Salamence. The two attacks collided in mid-air as Pete and Gus watched the battle unfold.

Gus stated to Nina, "You've got to land an ice type move on Salamence!"

Pete heard this and yelled, "Hey, stop helping your backstabbing girlfriend!"

Gus and Nina both blushed at this and Cortex saw this as a chance to strike.

He commanded, "Salamence, use Aerial Ace!"

Salamence flew up into the air with a fast speed and came down with an even faster speed, striking Dewgong hard. Nina snarled as she should've expected this.

She countered, "Dewgong, use Aurora Beam!"

Dewgong fired the rainbow colored beam from its horn at Salamence, who took a rather large hit.

Pete breathed, "Uh oh."

Gus commented, "Gotcha now!"

Cortex hissed, "That's what you think! Flamethrower!"

Salamence opened its mouth and fired the fire type move right at Dewgong. Once again, Nina was ready.

She countered, "Dewgong, use Hydro Pump!"

Dewgong opened its mouth as it fired the strong water type move at Flamethrower, destroying the flames and hitting Salamence. _'I know this battle is going to take me a while to win but it is the only way to have Uncle Neo listen to me,'_ Nina thought. _'I have to win this for my dignity's sake. I have to stop her, here and now,'_ Cortex thought.

Cortex commanded, "Salamence, use Dragon Breath!"

Nina countered, "Use Ice Beam, Dewgong!"

Once again, the two attacks collided in mid-air, this time causing an explosion.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: And there is your Saturday update for this story! There might be more for this one later on today but I'll have to wait and see what happens! For now, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

-Flashback: Seventeen years ago-

_Cortex was rushing in the halls of his castle. Nitrous Brio had just told him, Nacey had just went into labor. Cortex had finally made it back to London, England thanks to his airship. Cortex then went to the hospital and rushed to her room. _

_Cortex took her hand into his and said, "I just heard."_

_ "She's here," Nacey stated, "My baby is here." _

_Cortex smiled. Ever since Isaac was killed about a month ago, Nacey hadn't been in the best mood in the world but she kept her emotions intact for the sake of her baby. _

_Cortex stated, "I know. I'm just sorry that I didn't get here sooner. Nathan is still jealous of me."_

_"I still don't know why you're working with him," Nacey responded, "Nicholas is more loyal to you than that jerk."_

_ "I know," Cortex replied, "But N. Brio was able to fix the Evolvo Ray."_

_ "Are you still pursuing Grandpa's dream," Nacey questioned. _

_"He did make me promise to carry out his dream," Cortex pointed out. _

_"You don't have to do it," Nacey replied, softly. _

_Suddenly, the nurse came in. _

_She asked, "Is this a bad time?"_

_"No," Cortex answered, "My sister and I just having a bit of a discussion." _

_"Oh, this is your brother," the nurse asked Nacey. _

_Nacey nodded as she answered, "Yes, as a matter of fact." _

_The nurse smiled and stated, "Well, he should give you your daughter and his niece." _

_Cortex looked at Nacey as she nodded. Cortex went over to the nurse and took the baby. She had light yellow skin and a small batch of brown hair. Cortex came over to his sister and handed her the baby. __Nacey took the baby gently into her arms and practically cooed over her child. _

_"She's beautiful," Cortex stated. _

_Nacey corrected, "Don't you mean Nina Tabitha is beautiful?" _

_Cortex smiled and replied, hugging his sister, "Yes, Nina Tabitha is very beautiful." _

_Later on that evening, Nacey was resting in her hospital bed with Cortex and Nina, still in the room. Suddenly, an emerge of power appeared and took shape in the form of a monster. __The monster loomed over Nina, who was asleep and unaware that she was in danger. Before the monster took take Nina or do anything to her, a shield of magical energy stopped him in his tracks. The monster spun around and saw that Nacey had created a shield to protect her baby. _

_"Leave her alone," she hissed, still a bit weak._

_ Seeing that Nacey was still weak, the shield that surrounded Nina quickly disappeared. __The monster took Nina into its clutches and was about to leave until another shield stopped it. But this shield was much more powerful. The monster spun around and saw that Cortex was awake. _

_"Let her go," Cortex demanded, "Take me instead!" _

_The monster perked up at this as he lunged at Cortex. Cortex quickly reacted and dodged as he quickly grabbed Nina. Cortex then pulled out his plasma ray gun and blasted the monster. __Nacey breathed a sigh of relief when the monster was gone as did Cortex._

-End of flashback-

* * *

><p>The explosion subsided as Salamence was down and out. Dewgong...had barely won. Pete immediately ran in front of Cortex, after he had recalled Salamence.<p>

Pete hissed, sparking his cheeks, "You just got lucky!"

Gus stated, "We're not here to fight, we're here to help!"

Pete started to say, "I'll believe that when..."

Cortex interrupted, "Pete, that's enough. Nina won, leave it at that."

Pete started to protest, "But..."

Cortex replied, "Let's hear what she has to say, alright?"

Pete only nodded as Nina breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad that her uncle was listening...even if it was just for a moment. Nina explained everything to them, as the two of them looked very surprised. Pasadena and Von Clutch came over. The two racers saw Iceberg Lair and then Nina and Gus.

Pasadena asked, "What is going on here?"

Cortex answered, "Pasadena, V.C.! Glad to see you!"

Pete asked, "Where are the others?"

V.C. started to answer, "They are..."

Just then, they heard the others screaming, running towards them. They looked and saw Evil Crash chasing them. Everyone screamed as they ran into the lair and traveled out of there.

Crash breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Phew, that was close!"

Coco asked, "But how did the Iceberg Lair get here?"

Cortex answered, pointing at Nina, "Turns out that Nina didn't betray us after all."

Nina questioned, "How else was I supposed to find out what Uka-Uka was up to?"

Nacey smiled as she hugged her daughter and replied, "I'm so proud of you, Nina!"

Nina blushed, giggling. Everyone started to laugh as they arrived back in the real world. But there, waiting for them, was Uka-Uka.

Uka-Uka asked, "What kept you?"

Behind him was a ton of villains and mutants.

Crunch whispered, slightly joking, "Are you sure that you didn't betray us?"

Nina shot him a look as Aku-Aku floated in front of his army.

Aku-Aku stated, "Brother, the ancients might disapprove of us fighting but I'm tired of you putting my team through heck. So, let us start."

Uka-Uka nodded and replied, "Fine by me!"

With that, the two armies clashed as everyone brought out their a-games. Everyone was fighting hard, even using Pokémon if they so wished. Cortex was using Glalie, N. Gin was using Charizard, Tiny was using Hitmonlee, Nina was using Musharna, Pasadena was using Arcannie, Von Clutch was using Swellow, Nacey was using Gallade, Gus was using Mismagius, Crash was using Sceptile, Coco was using Alakazam, and Crunch was Hitmonchan.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'<em>-

_It was the final battle and the two masks, Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka were in - uh - I guess you could call it hand-to-hand combat with one another. Crash and Cortex were doing the same thing. Crash had Cortex pinned down to the ground and Cortex was struggling to get free. Crash, however, was strong._

_"Let me go," Cortex demanded._

_"No," Crash gibbered, "Come back, Cortex. You belong on the side of good."_

_Cortex considered this but just as he was about to accept, Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka were coming towards them. The two masks collided into them, despite Cortex's attempt to cast a spell. In an instant, both Crash and Cortex were down. Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka stopped their fight automatically to check on them. Uka-Uka found Cortex first. Cortex had a severe head injury and it looked like his arm was at an odd angle, indicating that it might've been broken. Aku-Aku found Crash next. Crash also had the same injuries as Cortex and they were just as severe._

_Being the good mask; Aku-Aku stated, "I cannot believe that we did this, my brother."_

_Uka-Uka responded, "And here I thought that Cortex was used to these injuries, seeing that he served in the Vietnam War."_

_Aku-Aku perked up at that. Dr. Neo Cortex...a war hero? Didn't seem possible in the eyes of the good magical mask. Anyways, Aku-Aku was saddened by the sight. Both Crash and Cortex were badly hurt...because of them._

_Aku-Aku stated, "Uka-Uka, we are done fighting FOREVER."_

_Uka-Uka didn't seem fazed by this and responded, "That's fine. I already have Cortex's blood necessary for this contract."_

_"Contract," Aku-Aku repeated, confused._

_"Yes," Uka-Uka replied, "It states that Cortex will stay loyal to the side of evil or thus fortieth his life."_

_Aku-Aku hissed, "You can't do that. You can't bind Cortex to evil."_

_Uka-Uka chuckled, evilly._

_"You wanna bet," Uka-Uka said, with the utmost confidence._

_"I will free Cortex from your grip," Aku-Aku promised, actually feeling sorry for the evil scientist._

_After all, everyone - even people that were evil - deserved their freedom. Uka-Uka smirked, evilly._

_The evil mask then said, "We shall see."_

_In an instant, Aku-Aku forgot what his younger brother told him for some reason or another. Aku-Aku turned to Crash and saw that the south Australian bandicoot was still hurt._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: You guys know what to do right now! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

It was a long hard fought battle but in the end, the heroes wounded up winning. Everyone was quite relieved but as they were about to clean up the mess, Uka-Uka had of course fled. Aku-Aku wasn't surprised that this happened as he told everyone that things would just get possibly worse. And it did. Uka-Uka had poisoned all of the heroes, giving them an incurable poison.

Cortex was the first one to get sick and everyone else followed shortly after. Aku-Aku couldn't believe that his brother had gone this far in ordinary to achieve his goal.

"Defiantly sounds familiar," Cortex said weakly, referring to his evil grandfather.

"At least we die with honor," N. Gin stated, just as weak.

"Tiny will miss being around friends," Tiny commented, looking horrible.

"We'll miss you too, big guy," Nina replied, taking Tiny's claw into her hand.

"How long do we have anyways," Gus asked.

"This poison is a slow acting one so about four days," Coco answered.

"Man, this sucks," Crunch stated.

"Yeah, no kidding," John added.

"How are you doing, Nance," Pete asked.

"Not that hot," Nacey answered, looking just as weak as everyone else.

"Uka-Uka shouldn't get away with this, Aku-Aku, you know that," Crash told the magical mask.

"I happen to agree," Aku-Aku replied, "He shall face my wrath."

"Granted but by the time you get him, we'll be gone," Pasadena pointed out.

"So get him for us," Von Clutch added.

Though Von Clutch was a robot, his oil had been switched out for poison, which was affecting his gears and parts. He had the same deadline as the heroes, maybe a bit longer. The magical mask seemed to have nodded and like Coco predicted, on the fourth day, all (if not most) of the heroes were dead and gone. Cortex, Crash, John, Pete, and Nina were still barely alive.

Aku-Aku had gone into battle, knowing by the time he got back to the base, the Crash Twin Sanity team would be lost forever. Though he won the fight against Uka-Uka, his prediction was correct. Every one of the heroes...was dead. The island mysteriously went quiet as Aku-Aku imprisoned his brother yet again, noting that his victory was a hollow one.

Although most of the villains were still alive, they didn't go after the magical mask after Uka-Uka was defeated. So, they each took over one of the islands. Aku-Aku didn't bother with them, it just didn't feel the same. Eventually, the magical mask started to trace Cortex's family tree and discovered a third sibling, Jasmine Cortex. Aku-Aku went to the states and found her in Chicago.

Much to his surprise, John and Pete's friends lived there as well. Aku-Aku silently watched over - not only them - but Jasmine's daughter, Darla, as well. It wasn't long before Aku-Aku saw more people that knew Cortex and Crash in some shape or form go to Chicago, as if they sensed the island guardian guiding them there.

Aku-Aku couldn't understand how they all sensed it but they did. One day, Darla was going to her art school and looked to the heavens above. Aku-Aku saw this as she smiled.

She whispered, "Thank you for watching over us, island spirit. But please, return home. The islands need you more. We'll follow when it is time."

Aku-Aku didn't know whether to be startled or dumbfounded. But he did as he was instructed and got a surprise. Time on the island mysteriously restarted. Not only that...but the world's time had also restarted.

The magical mask started to ask, "What is...?"

Before he could finish that question, he found himself enclosed in a box...like he was years before. And like years before, Crash had saved him.

Crash asked, "Hey, what is this...?"

Aku-Aku was even more confused then Crash was. For some reason, time had restarted and he didn't know why. _'Perhaps the ancients are trying to say that I can stop this from happening,'_ the magical mask thought. He floated up, awing Crash, which brought a smile to his face.

He answered, "Thank you for freeing me. My name is Aku-Aku and now my duty is to protect you. Call me thrice and shall granted you special powers."

Crash stated, "Cool... My name is Crash Bandicoot and I kind of need some help."

"Best tell me everything, it might help in the long run," the magical mask insisted.

Although he knew the story, he just wanted to hear it from Crash like he did the first time around. He didn't understand why this was happening and why everything restarted but he knew that he could stop it...as long as he helped the two important factors: Crash and Cortex.

* * *

><p>Several Years Later...<p>

"Dr. Cortex, what have you done?"

"Who are these evil upstarts?"

"I've ruined many lives - including my own. I can't be expected to remember them all."

"You really don't remember them, do you?"

"Please give us a chance to defeat them."

"We'll defeat them."

Aku-Aku looked at the two Pichu brothers, his brother, Cortex, and Crash. He had been allowing the timeline he knew before Cortex was revealed to be good move along at the same pace. He just made sure that he was let in on the secret. Uka-Uka looked at his younger brother, a bit pissed off.

"Earth to Aku-Aku," he yelled.

"What," the good magical mask asked.

"Tell them that this team up is temporary," Uka-Uka hissed.

Aku-Aku simply nodded as he stated, "This team up is temporary."

With that, the two of them left. Not surprising but he did get Crash worried. _'I have to let this play out too,'_ he thought, _'And then find away to stop my brother somehow.'_ It didn't take long for things to finish with the five heroes, who quickly defeated the Evil Twins. After John and Pete went back to Chicago, Crash had sighed sadly.

He commented, "I'm gonna miss them."

Aku-Aku promised, "They will be back one day. Have faith."

"I'll try," Crash replied, as he headed home.

Aku-Aku did not follow, sighing himself. It was not going to be easy saving Crash from certain death in the future...but he was sure as hell to stop it...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: And that, my friends, is where we end this story. Yes, I left it at a cliffhanger! I am SO evil like that! So, what do you think happened? Let me know! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


End file.
